Although regulations have changed significantly since the 1980s, and technology has advanced in general, the apparati and methods used in the characterization of toxic respirable aerosols have not. Thus, what are still needed in the art are apparati and methods that incorporate the strengths of conventional small-scale indoor experiments with the desired characteristics of conventional large-scale outdoor experiments. By incorporating the lessons learned from previous experiments with desired characteristics that have resulted in low-fidelity data with modern quality requirements, computational fluid dynamics evaluation, and modern consensus codes and standards for sampling, a single low-cost apparatus and method may be developed that offers the needed characterization capabilities at a fraction of the cost of previous experiments, while accommodating chemical forms that were previously untestable.